


Game night fun

by danversdaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdaydream/pseuds/danversdaydream
Summary: Maggie comes to game night - Alex is a hot mess.





	

"Danvers." A familiar voice called loudly as Alex reached her car. 

She spun around, shielding her eyes from the bright, midday sun that lit up the deserted crime scene. In front of her stood Maggie Sawyer. Gorgeous Maggie Sawyer. 

"You got a minute?" Maggie smirked, and Alex's heart flipped as she quickly stepped away from the car. 

"Um, sure Sawyer," Alex muttered while trying to conceal the redness creeping up her face. 

"what's up?" Alex felt the prickling heat on her skin as Maggie inched closer. 

"So, I was wondering, you got any plans for tonight?" Maggie's dimpled smile affected Alex in ways she never knew possible, it provided a warmth like the first rays of sun after a long, cold winter. 

"Uh - I - It's um game night tonight, at um Kara's house?" Alex answered, her voice rising as if she were asking a question. 

"Game night, Danvers? I didn't have you down as a game night kinda girl." Maggie eyes twinkled as she teased. 

"You're welcome to join us, if you think you can keep up Sawyer." Alex said, her tone more nervous than she'd have liked.

"Oh, is that a challenge huh? Wouldn't little Danvers mind me intruding?" 

Alex grinned at both the thought of Kara, an actual ball of sunshine, ever turning away guests at game night and because Maggie was actually considering spending a Friday night with her.

"Come tonight and find out Sawyer, if you're not too scared. I'll text you the address." 

"It's a date," Maggie winked as she handed Alex her phone. "Can I have your number then?"

Alex was sure that by the time she got into her car, her face was hotter than Kara's heat vision. After Maggie handed her the phone, she quickly put her number in and watched as Maggie walked away with her trademark smirk and a quick "see you later, Danvers." 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Alex Danvers: Hey M, here's the address. 8pm. See you there :)

Alex Danvers: P.S Kara LOVES potstickers ;)

Maggie Sawyer: Thanks for the tip Danvers, look forward to seeing you ;)

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

By 6:30pm, Alex Danvers was a hot mess. Clothes littered the floor and every other available surface in Alex's bedroom. Alex's hair was disheveled from the amount of times she'd ran her hands through it and she was seriously considering just not going to the game night at all. 

"Ughhhh" Alex screamed in frustration as she pulled off what must have been the 300th dress and threw it onto the bed. 

She picked up her phone and dialled Kara's number, praying the city needed Supergirl less than she did right then. 

"Hey Alex, is everything okay?" 

"Yes. No. Ohhh I don't know, can you please come over I need your help, now Kara!"

The phone went dead and moments later Kara appeared, coming through the window in a flash of red and blue. 

"Wow have you been burgled?" Kara said, eyes wide at the destruction in the room. 

"What? No Kara! I just can't decide what to wear for game night!" 

A confused look appeared on Kara's face. "Since when has game night been a big deal Alex? What's going on?" 

Alex blushed as her little sister stared at her. "Uhhhikindainvitedmaggietogamenightandnowineedsometgingcutetowearsoshelikesme?"

"Alex I have many talents but even I have no idea what you're talking about" Kara said gently. 

"I invited Maggie to game night Kara! And she accepted!" 

Kara still looked confused as Alex paced the room. "And that's a bad thing, why? You like Maggie, she's your friend, what's the problem?" 

Kara picked up the scattered clothes while she waited for Alex to explain. 

"I do like her Kara, I really like her. I want to look nice for her and my clothes are all horrible and she's never going to like me back, not like that!"  
Alex bit her lip and fought back tears as a look of understanding flashed on Kara's face. 

"oh Alex!" Kara said, pulling her into a hug and leaping into action. 

An hour later Alex was stood in Kara's apartment wearing a long sleeved, red dress that reached her mid thigh and her favourite high heeled boots. Kara had told her 156 times that she looked great and "Alex there's no way Maggie doesn't like you!" 

She grasped a glass of wine and watched Winn and Kara laugh at James, who was playing on Just Dance due to Kara's insistence. Kara was on her fourth slice of pizza when the doorbell chimed. James helpfully went to answer but didn't get the chance because Kara dragged him away with her super strength and pushed a wide eyed Alex towards the door. She pulled open the door, hands shaking a little, and was shocked to see Maggie standing there with Lena Luthor. Lena held several bottles of wine and a pizza box while Maggie had more pizza, potstickers and a wide smile. 

"Uh hi guys, come in, come in!" Alex ushered them into the apartment, trying to hide her excitement that Maggie was here with her and Kara rushed over to greet the guests. 

She turned slightly pink when she noticed Lena and both Alex and Winn had made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

"Hi little Danvers, nice to meet you at last!" Maggie called as she set the pizza and potstickers down on the counter. 

"You brought POTSTICKERS?" Kara's eyes lit up and she ran over to hug Maggie and to claim her favourite snack. "Wow Alex, I see why you love her!" Kara exclaimed with her mouth full. 

On that note, Alex dragged Maggie over to introduce her to Winn and James, who were chatting to Lena, praying she didn't hear what Kara had said. 

After several rounds of Kara beating everyone at Just Dance and Lena dazzling everyone with her hidden poker skills, Maggie and Alex finally had a moment alone. Alex was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, with yet another glass of wine, thinking about how much she wanted Maggie's lips on hers when she appeared beside her. 

"Danvers, you've got that drunken sway thing going on." Maggie laughed as Alex was pulled out of her thoughts. 

"Untrue Sawyer, I could definitely walk in a straighter line than you right now" Alex responded jokingly. 

"Yeah but Danvers, come on! Everyone does things straighter than I do!" Maggie winked and enjoyed watching the blood rush to Alex's face, as she knew it would. 

"Oh really? Everyone?" Alex questioned. A stupid idea, fuelled by all the alcohol she had drank buzzed around her head. Kiss her. 

"You wanna test the theory?" Maggie said and the tension between the pair increased as Maggie slowly got closer until she was pressed against the taller woman. 

Drunkenly, Alex moved Maggie's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was nervous and unsure and scared that she was about to ruin everything between the pair but Maggie was still stood so close to her that she could smell her floral perfume and hear her breathing so she did it. 

Gently, she put her hand under Maggie's chin and lifted her face so she could see her beautiful eyes. She slowly moved until their lips met and she could taste her. A mixture of strawberries and wine and Alex's heart flipped as Maggie's hands grasped her hair. They were interrupted by whooping coming from behind them and turned to see Kara bouncing around with a smile so big it almost matched how Alex was feeling. 

"Alex. Wow." Maggie said with a small smile. She intertwined their hands as Alex stood frozen.

"Was that okay?" Alex asked tentatively, biting her lip. 

Maggie nodded. "We should kiss the girls we want to kiss Alex." She said and she pulled her in for another.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr - @danversdaydream - let’s be friends :)


End file.
